Uke Flu: Erotica no Baai
by Miss Mysty
Summary: Erotica spin-off for Cerberus Revised's The Uke Flu.  Now that Yukina is five months along in his pregnancy, Kisa is uneasy but starting to accept it.  But of course everything works against them, and what will he do when he finds out it's twins?


**Yes, this is MPreg. I'd had fleeting thoughts about taking up the Erotica story line for The Uke Flu, and when I mentioned it to the author, CR basically begged me to do so :P So here it is. Enjoy, you crazy MPreg fans.**

Chapter 1

There were some days that Kisa was thankful that he couldn't convince Yukina to quit his job at Marimo Books, or at least take a leave of absence. On days he were glad, it was mostly because he didn't end up going home and it meant Yukina had at least something to do with himself while Kisa tried to make up for the slack left by both Takano and Ritsu being gone.

On the other hand, there were times like this when they'd finally managed to get assistant editors for the manga the two covered so that they could still work but not have to put up with Hell Week themselves. Without having to deal with Ichinose-sensei, Mutoh-sensei, or any of the other women who weren't actually his authors, Kisa was able to leave Marukawa at a decent hour.

The sight of the visibly pregnant Yukina still milling about the shoujo manga section was definitely strange. Kisa hadn't been around to see, but his fan club couldn't still find him that appealing. He was a man, after all, and being both a man and pregnant meant you were gay and, until recently, an uke.

Yukina was not an uke. He was what the doctors and researchers were calling a semuke- he looked like a seme and acted like a seme, but when it came to sex, he was reversible when given the right incentive. And it only took the right incentive one night five months ago for…_this _to happen.

As the weather was fairly nice, Kisa ended up going back outside to wait. He didn't like watching Yukina walk around and the uncomfortable stares that the teenage girls wandering around the section would give him. On the one hand, he knew he was being unreasonable and that he should be happy for Yukina, since the man seemed fairly happy for himself despite the trouble that the uke flu pregnancy had caused him. On the other hand, Yukina was still always so happy to see Kisa that it wouldn't take long for those girls to put two and two together.

As if the fan club needed to see that the man who got their precious prince pregnant was a tiny little ukseme like him.

And then of course there was what his family thought about the whole thing.

"_You_ got _him_ pregnant," his younger sister Shiori had said when she visited one day when Yukina was just starting to show. It wasn't as if Kisa couldn't understand his sister's confusion, considering that the facts about the uke flu had, since it was discovered in a boy named Takahashi Misaki, been that only uke could get it and seme were immune or, at worst, carriers.

"You act like me topping once in a while is strange," Kisa had muttered, glancing over at Yukina as he stood at the stove. Even when he was having his early pregnancy symptoms like irritability and fatigue, he'd still insisted on cooking for them both.

"…well, I suppose it's not," Shiori had said, rubbing her own very pregnant belly. She was seven months and was already taking her fourteen weeks of maternity leave from work, which was the only reason she even had the time to go see her older brother and his boyfriend. "But how much has this kind of situation seriously happened?"

"Yukina says a few are right here in the Tokyo area actually," Kisa had said.

Shiori, to her credit, hadn't pushed the point any further.

They'd since met a few couple with pregnant semuke, and Yukina was still gleefully in touch with one of the semuke, a doctor named Kusama Nowaki. The two had immediately hit it off at a dinner party at the apartment Nowaki shared with his soon-to-be husband, Kamijou Hiroki. Kisa and Hiroki had gotten along well since they had enough in common to carry on decent conversations, and he wouldn't have protested doing something like that again (even if it did involve Yokozawa and his overbearing partner again).

Nowaki's mention about their commitment ceremony, however, had put another concern into Kisa's mind. Would Yukina want to do the same, since he was obviously keeping the baby? It still wasn't legal in Japan, but with the onset of male pregnancy, more and more countries were making same-sex marriage legal. Kisa was not the type of man to get married. Then again, he wasn't the type of man to be a father, either, but here he was.

"Kisa-san!"

Kisa looked up from the rather interesting crack in the pavement to see Yukina approaching him, dressed in street clothes. He hadn't really changed his wardrobe over the months, although he had started buying similar-styled pants that allowed for baby bump. Yukina's sparkles hadn't dimmed since finding out his diagnosis; if anything, the pregnancy glow combined with his sparkles made it even more blinding to look at him.

Before Yukina could take his hand or kiss him, Kisa pushed away from the railing he'd been leaning against. He just wanted to get home, and that meant bringing Yukina with him. They both had the day off the next day since it was a Sunday, and Kisa had planned to bring his boyfriend out with him so they could both look at some bigger apartments. They could certainly afford it, since Kisa was being paid so much overtime picking up the slack at Emerald.

"You wanna just get something quick for dinner? I doubt either of us have the energy to cook," Kisa muttered. His hands were jammed in his coat pockets and he was still looking at the pavement rather than his boyfriend.

"I'm all right to cook, Kisa-san," Yukina said with a smile. "Besides, the doctor said I should eat healthy, so that means no food with preservatives and things like that."

Kisa glanced at Yukina once before looking back down at the ground. "Speaking of that, when's your next appointment?"

"In a couple weeks," Yukina said. He looked confused when Kisa finally met his eye, though, considering Kisa hadn't been to a single one of the appointments. It wasn't like he didn't want to (necessarily) he was just so busy that taking off time to accompany Yukina to something that he could get through himself was low on his priorities list. "Did you want to come with me this time, Kisa-san?"

"Well it's not quite as bad at Emerald now that we have the assistants for Takano-san and Ricchan," Kisa admitted. "I can't guarantee I'll have the time, though."

"I understand, Kisa-san," Yukina said with a smile.

Kisa grit his teeth. Even after a year and all they'd been through, it still pissed Kisa off that Yukina would never protest when work came between them. He understood that they were both adults and that they had other priorities, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have liked Yukina to make some kind of fuss. Especially now that they were connected by a child.

"I'll definitely try, though," Kisa said. And then he laughed. "Besides, it can't be that bad. It's not like you're giving birth to an alien, or have twins like Kusama-san and Kamijou-san."

Yukina smiled and started talking about what they could make with what they still had in their cupboards since they hadn't been shopping yet that week. Kisa let out a sigh of relief; every day he was worried he'd say something wrong and get Yukina upset with him. Perhaps he could make this work, though.


End file.
